pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
PMD Series Pilot
Note: This episode is a pilot and a draft for Boo's and Pug's new series. You are welcome to go ahead and read this. *A Bidoof named Ozziefrantically runs to the market in New Wood Town* Ozzie: Don't tell me your discounts are over, Mrs.Crust! Mrs.Crust (Crustle): Aw don't worry Ozzy, I'll always give the best discounts to my best costumer! Ozzie: Thanks Mrs.Crust! I'd like some Big Apples, with a few Oran Berries please! Mrs.Crust: Okay hon, just wait a second. *goes to second shelf and pinches the berries and apples* Here you go hon! *hands them to Ozzie* Ozzie: Thanks, Ma'am! *hands coins* Mrs.Crust: Anytime, Ozzie. Ozzie was just a regular Bidoof. He always lived in New Wood Town, and everybody knew him as the lovable fellow, and he knew everybody. Ozzie just wanted to make a change in the world, or at least, in his town. *A Foongus runs up to Ozzie* Harold: Ozzie, I need help! Ozzie: What do you need? Harold: I lost my TinyMushroom! It's one of the most valuable things I own! Ozzie: W-why are you asking me? I'm not a detective, I'm just a normal guy. Harold: Well....you're a really trustable guy, Ozzie, you're the only person I know that can help out on this.... Ozzie: *blushes* Golly...thanks. Don't worry Harold, I'll do my best to find your TinyMushroom. Where did you last see it? Harold: Well.......I was playing in the woods, that was the last time I saw it.. I think I lost it in the woods.. Ozzie: Hmm...Maybe it IS in the woods, don't worry Harold, I'll go their and find it myself! Harold: Thanks, Ozzie!! Ozzie: Yep. *Ozzie runs into the woods.* Ozzie: Gosh, it sure is dark in here.. *Ozzie walks into a spot in the forest where there is light.* Ozzie: Hmm.. Where is that TinyMushroom?! *A Wooper walks into the lighted spot.* Wooper: Hello! Ozzie: Oh, hi. Have you seen a TinyMushroom anywhere? Wooper: Why yes I have! Ozzie: Wow! Could you take me to it? Wooper: Why sure! *The Wooper takes Ozzie to a marsh in the woods that's filled with Woopers and Quaqsires* Wooper: This is my home! Ozzie: Yeah, but, what does that have to do with any thing? Wooper: Oh, you see, I brought the TinyMushroom back to my home. I remember putting it here somewhere. Ozzie: Maybe your family members know where it is. Wooper: I doubt it, they probably would've eaten it by now, I hid it somewhere in my spot. *The Wooper goes to the Marsh and tries finding the TinyMushroom* Ozzie: Any luck? Wooper: Sadly, no. But I still have hope it's here. * A Quaqsire grabs a mushroom and tries eating it* Ozzie: Wait, that's it right there! *jumps and slaps it from Quaqsire's hand* Quaqsire: *makes sad noises* Ozzie: *grabs TinyMushroom* I got......a TinyMushroom!! Wooper: Nice, mate! Ozzie: Yeah, I know, I'm nice. Now, if you mind, I have to return this to a Foongus. Wooper: Kay, bye!! :D *Ozzie walks away, and out of the forest back to the spot where Harold is waiting.* *But Harold isn't there.* Ozzie: *gasps* HAROLD? HAROLD?!?!! *Harold walks out of the woods with something in his hands.* Harold: Hey Ozzie, 'member when I asked you to find my TinyMushroom? Ozzie: Oh thank Arceus, Harold I found you.... yeah... why? Harold: Well... I.. uh.. sorta found it. *blushes and grins* *Harold shows Ozzie his TinyMushroom* Ozzie: Oh.... wait.. then who's TinyMushroom is this? *Ozzie shows Harold the TinyMushroom he found.* Harold: Whoa! You must have been lucky to find that! Ozzie: No....no...I'm not lucky- I toke it from a Quaqs- *A rustle is heard from the bushes* Harold: W-what's that...? Ozzie: Wait, shh.. *hears the rustles* *A giant Quaqsire-like creature lands out* Creature: *makes a loud frog noise* Harold: Sweet Arceus, what is THAT!? Wooper: *runs up to them* That's the Legendary Bogslimer! Ozzie: Bogslimer? What's that? Wooper: Uh.....it's kinda....hard to explain...you see.. Harold: Why are their WOOPERS in it's MOUTH!? Bogslimer: *slowly approaches them* Wooper: Well.....my family members once found a strange stone....that turned them into Bogslimers. Ozzie: Strange....yet...fascinating.. Wooper: Those Woopers are it's babies. Harold: ........oh.. *face turns green* That's strange... Bogslimer: *uses Bog Bomb* Ozzie: WHOA *dodges* What does it want? Harold: The TinyMushroom, it might be hers! Ozzie: Hmph, you have a point...it might be hers.... Wooper: Give me it, I'm the only person that can interact with her. Ozzie: Okay.. *hands TinyMushroom to Wooper* Wooper: *goes to Bogslimer* Here you go Ma'am. Bogslimer: Thanks, Willy. *uses Mist and leaves* Wooper: Bye guys!! *leaves with Bogslimer* Ozzie: Wow, that was weird. Harold: Thanks anyways, Ozzie, for helping me out. Ozzie: It was really no problem! Harold: Yes, I know that. *grins* Ozzie: Come on, let's leave the forest before it gets dark. *Harold and Ozzie leave the forest, but they find a dark patch of bushes right beside the exit* Ozzie: Huh? What's this? I haven't seen it before. Harold: We better check it out and see what's inside. *Ozzie and Harold check inside and notice a group of Misdreavus, Duskull, Gastly, Phantump, and Banette gathering around together* Harold: I wonder what they-*mouth is covered by Ozzie* Ozzie: Shh! We don't want them to know we're spying on them. Banette: Alright gang, we need to think of new evil plots to show off our evilness! Gastly: How about we rise all the Pokemon spirits from the dead! Banette: Hmm....seems to complex, but I'll add it to the back-up plans. *writes it down on a notepad* Phantump: How about we....go haunt a forest so that nobody that is wimpy could enter! Banette: No, we're not doing this just because of you. Phantump: Okay..... Banette: Misdreavus, Duskull, what about you two? Duskull: I honestly think we should just rob a bank. Banette: Too overused, what about you Misdreavus? Misdreavus: *flips hair* I think we should rob the jewelry store. Banette: No, we're not doing this just for you. *glares* Duskull: Wait, I have a idea! Let's steal some rare stones from Mt. Cordora! I heard they can make the puniest Pokemon become legendary! Banette: Wow, that's actually great! *writes it down* Guys, we have a new mission! The Guys: *dance around* Banette: NO! Be serious. The Guys: Sorry boss.... *do evil laughter instead* Ozzie: Harold, you know what this means? Harold: That they're evil Pokemon? Ozzie: Yes, but no, if they get the stone, they can possibly take over the world! Harold: I never thought of that! Let's go report it to Officer Magnezone before they find out we're spying on them! Ozzie: Good idea! *Ozzie and Harold run away from the forest and go back to New Wood Town frantically..* To Be Continued.. Category:Episodes